The Game Played
by KiraKiraSuru
Summary: A simple game played turns into a night they won't forget (( I never really saw much ocsxcharacter for alice in the country of heart so I tried my hand at it hope I did a decent job keeping Blood in character and hope it's alright I don't own anything the female however is of my own creation)) comments are welcome as long as they're put in a respectable way enjoy
1. Chapter 1

What started as a mere game became something more in an instant. She had thought that he was the type that would bend to her will but to her surprise he was much more stubborn and strong willed then she thought. He pushed her down onto the leather couch stroking her long purple hair, her clothes already gone from her attempt to seduce the great mafia boss Blood Dupre. She couldn't believe her plan had turned on her recalling every detail luring him in by asking if he needed to be fed calling him a little prince even the mild dessert body buffet she made on him. " I must say you're the first outsider to ever successfuly seduce me to the point of sex and so soon" purred the mafia boss in a sweet velvet tone. She turned her head away abit displeased in her current predicament hearing him chuckle lightly." now now Kiraku is that any way to act" he jest slowly moving his left arm up cupping her chin turning her head to face him his right arm keeping him off her.

His teal eyes starred into her set of red eyes with full intensions of punishing her in his own way, pulling away his hand away from her chin trailing slowly down her slender yet sensually curvascious body pulling back his fingers then reaching the tip of her clit touching it lightly with his middle finger. "I will give you quite the reward for your effort". Kiraku starred intently at his action watching his hand leave her spot reaching over to his already harden member lightly leaking in pre holding it."But first you'll have to finish what you started" he said smirking devilishly. In one fell movement the arm holding him up grabbed Kiraku's arm pulling her off the couch kneeling her to the floor as he took his spot on in the center of the couch legs opens letting her see everything. Kiraku nodded hesitately leaning in closer to his member grabbing him lightly at the base as bad as it seemed his member was mesmerizing or more like she was trying to stall in hoping her sex crazed alter-ego would come out but no luck. " Come on now it's not nice to start a game and not finish it" again teasing leaning over her to stroke her cheek. "Well?"...Blood said with a hint of impatience. Kiraku shudder from his touch leaning into the palm of his hand un-expectingly becoming obedient she slowly starting to lick his member trialing her saliva all the way to the tip. Blood leaned his head back abit feeling a light jolt when her warm mouth met his member. It wasn't but 3 licks in before Kiraku placed a light kiss on the tip of his cock slowly taking him into her mouth. Blood stared down at Kiraku with his trademark smirk resting his hand on her head letting it move with her letting soft airy content moans exhale through his nose. His member started pulsating in her mouth as she began to suck him more vorasciously swallowing the mixture of pre and saliva as she did Blood couldn't help but stare noticing her lower half constricting wanting something more. With one last powerful suck Blood press her head down to his base letting his cum shoot down her throat that Kiraku more than happily swallowed." What a complete slut" he murmured darkly. Kiraku pulled away letting the chill of the room hit Blood's mildly limp cock sitting like a pet waiting for it's master's next order.

Blood's smirk never left his face as he crawled from the couch joining her on the floor now at eye level Kiraku scooting back her legs propping up opening herself to him as he position himself inbetween her. He brought his hand up lining the bottom of her lips with his thumb once more." Let me hear you ?" he asked sternly. He slid his hand down grazing her nipple one down her small frame and then back up tracing her propped leg leading back to her second pair of lips his ungloved hand inserting two of his finger into her small hole as his thumb rubbed her slit squeezing /pinching the flesh between his fingers. Kiraku flinch her hips as if it was an instant reflex bucked lightly trying to get his digits to go deeper inside he. The Hatter chuckled but didn't obliged her expression was too alluring to obey so easily. He leaned into her more forcing her to the floor his mouth occupying her right bosom suckiling it roughly draggin his teeth lightly along the skin to the nipple swirling the erect mound with his tongue.

Kiraku covered her eyes using her forearm as her body trembled in pleasure her breathing shallowing with light raspy moans passing her lips. Blood grinned showing his teeth her nipple caught inbetween them inserting a third finger into her hole. Kiraku arched more into him her soft breast arching into his mouth . "Are you that lewd?" he purred. He pulled his digits out from her licking off her juices from his fingers. "How sweet" he whispered .Kiraku pouted in dis-pleasure as her body started to relax if not melt to the floor feelling her lower half shiver from the lack of Blood's warmth inside her. With her cheeks flushed she glanced over breifly at Blood who was ready to end it slowly she slid her hand down to her lower lips spreading them open. "More" she mumured softly. The hatter smirked meeting her red lust filled eyes " What was that?" Blood replied with a concieted grin. Kiraku pouted again in torment taking her own index finger to her swollen clit rubbing it as she flinched from it's sensitivity." y-your tongue" she said softly. With that simple gesture he returned her requested reaching down taking her hand away from her clit licking what little juice had covered her finger.

He then adjusted himself starring into her entrance placing a kiss and suckling along her labia then trailing his tongue between the flaps. Kiraku shuddered into him her toes curling as he exhaled his hot air hitting her clit sliding his tongue into her whole. Kiraku again bucked into him raising her hips off the ground begging for him to go deeper even though he had just started. "Ngh...ahhh mhn..." she moaned As he continued jolts of pleassure were being sent up and down Kiraku's body she pulled her hands to her lonely breast squeezing them rubbing her nipples as Blood's tongue deepened into her. "Bl-Blood" she called to him. His eye now directed on her call out drove his tongue out licking over her pulsing clit sucking th little bud and even going as far as biting it lightly again her hips rose meeting him. Her moans increased becoming frequent and louder squeezing her breast over and over" I-It's too much-ah I'm gonna..." at the moment Blood pulled away bringing her with him as she positioned her dripping hole over his painful member sliding her down onto him .

She lower her head feeling herself stretch from his member as she burrowed her head into his neck Blood also finally showing a sign of pleasure by wincing lightly as her walls squeezed while sucking him in," Come on now are you willing to let me hear you some more?" he teased slowly begining to thrust into 's moans rang into his ears holding his shoulder bracing herself as she rode him. As he thrusted more and more his member reached further into her hitting a certain spot that made her cry out."Ah! Blo-od that's"...Blood smirked licking the lining of her collarbone suckling her lightly." thats? " he questioned thrusting more into her hitting that spot over and over letting her sweet moans resonate into his ear. " I-if you cum there I'll..I'll" Blood lower her head to him taking her lips for the first time during the intercourse sliding his tongue into her mouth twisting and twirling pulling away with light chuckle." What better way to ensure you don't go off with someone else" he retorted darkly thrusting into her harder and faster. " N-no Blood.. ah" she moaned more pulling him closer her. He chuckled more licking the lining of neck placing a rough kiss on it that would later become a hickey." You wound me my dear Kiraku I am a gentlemen after all I wouldn't dare purposely impregnate someone just to keep them near me."

Kiraku shot a glare to him but it didn't last for him to een notice it as he hit her spot again flinching and moaning again into his ear clenching her walls tighter around him. Blood winced again snickering as he latched onto her right breast suckling onto her nipple like a hungry new born would. She ran her fingers through his black hair staring down at him watching him suckle her she winced again feeling herslef reaching her limit him as well as his length pulsed inside her. Kiraku shut her eyes tightly squeezing him on the outside and inside his seed filling her bodymixing with hers in the die down of it Blood pulled Kiraku off him situating her along his lap his cum seeping from her as he held her as he grin mischeiviously. " But I am also human and we make mistake." Kiraku's eyes widen in shocked aware of what he had done but then smiled tiredly towards him leaning against his chest listening to the sounds of his clock ticking as he held her closer resting his hand long her stomach softly rubbing her as he kissed her forehead lightly. "You now belong to me Kiraku"

epilogue:

*2 years later*

Kiraku gave a safe delivery to a mini-blood sporting off his fathers black hair and teal eyes. Kiraku smiled watching their son playing with the twins and Elliot, Elliot being the over-protective guardian of the child and threatening the twins when they started to get rough. "I can only imagine if you were that cute when you were little?" she asked jokingly. Blood sat as his desk writting out his paper work. "If that's the case he'll grow up to be a fine gentlemen". Kiraku glanced at him with a smug smile as she nodded" yes yes certianly not the type to impregnante someone to keep the near him" she chuckle the statement reeking of sarcasm. " hmph" Blood responded in a arrogant yet prideful way setting his pen down and walking over to Kiraku wrapping his arms around her waiste placing his hand on her stomach covering a small pudge as he kissed her neck lightly. "That means this one will be more like you and will be obedient and very passionate." He rested his head on her shoulder gently as they both continued on watching their son both very happy and content with their lives


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on the couch rubbing her swollen stomach 7 months along her once flatten fit frame now housing the soon to be child the mafia boss Blood Dupre. " neh neh Kiraku" spoke the red looked over at the twin peeking from the door smiling as he came in the blue twin following behind him." How's is he?" asked the blue twin "he's good finally settled down so I could relax" she said abit tiredly. The twins walked over both sitting beside her and both placing a hand on her stomach feeling him move. " Well he was settling" she said with a sigh. "We're sorry" said the red twin " We didn't wake him did we?" the blue one followed up ". The twins stood up watching Kiraku as she continued petting her stomach settling the baby back down just as she was about to reply the door opened up Blood walking in his teal eyes falling directly onto Kiraku and then the twins as he sighed irrataingly." Out, now" he demanded. the twins nodded and ran out with no arguing closing the door behind them as Blood sat at his desk tapping his finger frustratingly.

Kiraku could feel the tension coming from Blood it was 3 months into her pregnancy when she started showing and that he started acting so aggressively."Is there anything I can do?" Kiraku asked. Blood glared over at her then retorted by turning his head away. " I have plenty for you to do but I'm not about to let you do it while in your condition" he snapped angerly Kiraku glared at him raising herself up off the couch as she waddle over towards him turning his chair meeting him face to face." I'm pregnant not crippled got it" she snapped back at him. Blood's eyes stared into her red eyes and then down to her annoyed frown becoming a smirk. "Alright then strip" "what!?" Kiraku asked in shock "Do I need to spell it out?" he said furrowing his brow. Kiraku nodded fiddliong nervously to removing her clothes tossing her loose t-shirt over to the couch her pants panties and bra followed suit now standing infront Blood. She held her arms around her enlarged stomach embarassed trying to hide it but she couldn't. Blood stairing intently he sighed annoyingly to himself Kiraku frowning her head lowering hurt by his reaction to the point of tearing, she turned away planning on heading back to the couch to get her clothes on when she felt a set of hand come up and hug her his hands resting on the stomach."I'm sorry" Blood whispered into her ear before slowly licking her lobe nipping the lower part.

Kiraku's cheek flushed while her eyes widen in shock as Blood's hands had removed his gloves and began trailing over her body one traveling down her stomach and one traveling up resting on her swollen breast as he squeezed it lightly. "NGH AH" she cried out" b-be careful please" she begged. Blood pulled his hands back turning her around leading her with him into his chair having her stradle him feeling the baby move against his own stomach." certainly an active one isn't he" he said with a soft smile. Kiraku nodded watching Blood's hand pet her stomach over where the baby just kicked." I can't get much sleep cause he's so active" she said. Blood kept his hand on her stomach as he looked at her smirking when he felt the baby kick his hand." Let's see if I can't tire him out for you"he said seductively kissing her collarbone lightly his left hand traveling up resting on her enlarged breast squeezing the mound softer then before. Kiraku cheeks flushed moaning softly as he leaned up nipping the lining of her neck. Kiraku's body shudder into him leaning her head into his neck. Blood smirked feeling something warm dripping down the wedges of his fingers.

He pulled his hand away seeing a stream of milk slide down his hand. Kiraku burried her head into huis neck embarassed watching from out the corner of her eye as Blood brought his hand to his lips licking up the milk, in a flip of a switched Blood pulled Kiraku up from his shoulder lust feeling his eyes, his mouth shortly latching onto one of her breast suckling it aggreesively filling his mouth with her sweet milk swallowing it." Ah Bl-Blood" she moaned her cheeks flushed more and her body quaked with every suck feeling her milk leave the mound he was sucking on. Shortly after he let go only to latch onto to the other one a small stream of milk leaving the corner of his mouth as he suckled the other one he brought his hand to her lower half already drizzling wet staining his pants in her juices his index finger rubbing a certain bud. Kiraku cried out wrapping her arms around him her fingers streaming into his hair pulling his mouth closer into her. He pulled away with lining of saliva trailing to her breast filling her lower half grinding along his finger he chuckle. "You're a slutty mother you know that?" he questioned watching her reaction. Kiraku nodded his finger rubbbing the little bud roughly. " You must've wanted this more than me."

All Kiraku could do was nod listening to him talk her body trembling in desperate need to be filled her hole sucking his index finger in the moment he attempted to insert his finger he chuckled again feeling her hole eat his finger rubbing her inner wall roughly. He latched back onto left breast back to suckling it drinking more of her motherly milk with his finger thrusting into her hole."Le-Leave some for the baby-y" she muttered her breathing shallowing. Blood paid no mind and nipped the tip of her mound in relfex her lower half sucking him in more. He removed his hand from her hole traveling his juice covered digit over her pregnant stomach setting her breast free as well, hunching over to lick up the juices from her stomach." I guess my finger won't be enough to satisfy your craving" he jest looking into her eyes her needs clear as day " can you stand for a second?" Kiraku nodded slowly sliding off him the the vibration tickiling her sensitive bud almost making her fall to the ground if not for Blood keeping a firm grip on her just for that paticular incedent.

Once stabilizing herself she watched blood undo his zipped pants letting his harden member out swollen big and in pain. " If you can you're welcome to my milk" he teased not expecting her to actually to go that far but he was wrong. Kiraku held her stomach as she kneeled to him slowly taking his member in her hand not even licking nor teasing but takes it into her mouth sucking him like he did with her. He wince at the power behind her suck watching her head motion continuously wincing and flinching."Re-really slutty" he moaned breaking into a pain sweat as his cock pulsed in her mouth and so sudden. On the last suck Blood's body spasmed sending months worth of cum into her mouth Kiraku swallowing what she could the rest flowed from her mouth and down her 's hand met her chin his thumb wiping away the "milk" she couldn't swallow only to have her instinctively suck the remaing off his thumb."Are you that hungry Kiraku?" he asked with a devious smile. Kiraku eyes half lidded in a passionate light nodded embarassingly she had been trying her best to curve her sexual tension for the babies sake and Blood was the same though in all honesty she was relieved when he was first to crack."Then I'll obliged" he said.

He stood rolling his chair back standing up laying Kiraku down along the floor after taking his coat and shirt off folding it into a pillow to lay her head on now naked with her he placed a small gentle kiss on her stomach moving his head up as he positioned himself to enter her he smirked as he expected the moment the tip of his cock was barely in her hole sucked him up. He flinched and was somewhat surprised on how incredibly tight she was,with his hands propping himself up so he's not directly on her swollen stomach begins thrusting into her his cock instantly finding and hitting the entrance to her womb. It was a pleasured scream of all scream that next passed through Kiraku's lip Blood smirking victoriously pounding into her womb entry." Ah Blood...th-the baby..." she said wanting to sounds worried but was in too much pleasure. " He'll be fine" he assured her bending his arms slightly so he could kiss her both of them devouring the others tongue in a faux dominance. He pulled away staring into her eyes the now lighting of motherly affection and passion resonating in them" plus you don't want me to go easy now do you" he said thrusting harder into her "not when you're hugging me so tightly" he added. Kiraku shook her head sliding her hand down onto the lower part of her stomach along her pelvis feeling Blood's cock thrusting into her hitting her spot repeatedly moaning more and more drawing toawrds her end.

Blood lowering himself more his well toned abs grazing her stomach latching onto her right mound once more suckling her taking the babies milk with full intension of replacing what he has taken. With one final thrust in sync their bodies' spasmed both climaxing Blood's cum shooting into her womb again Kiraku moaning in pleasure feeling his stream inside her the axcess flowing out of her. Blood slowly pulled out helping Kiraku sit up both weary and tired helping her rest against his wooden desk resting his head on her stomach as he smirked " poor thing's not moving" he said with a light chuckled " must've worn him out finally". Kiraku chuckled running her hands through Blood's black hair growing tired herself as she ended up falling asleep leaning against his desk one hand on Blood the other on her stomach.

Epilogue: 2 months later

The Bloody twins stood outside the gate both grinning with eagerness as Elliot walked up who has been gone for a few weeks running errands since Blood was occupied his ears perked and cheery." Has she had the baby yet?" he asked sounding eagered much like the twins. The twins both shook their heads as the Red twin spoke " not yet Blood said he would send for a doctor when she went into labor. " This'll be the first baby between a role-holder and outsider right?" the Blue twin boasted excitingly " that's means he'll be reeeeeally popular we'll have to do our best to protect him" they said simuntaneously. The March haired nodded excitingly listening to the twins go on about the baby as if he was already here. " oh!" the twins said in unison "Blood said when the baby is born-" "- that we could all take time off" they said one finishing the others sentence. Elliot stared at the twins slightly in dis-belief not really sure if they were telling truth but shortly after the incedent with the twins he's been in fairly decent mood." weird" he uttered looking through the gate up to the window of Blood office." Guess he's excited about the baby too?".

In his office the sound of moaning filled the room Blood sitting pantsless on the couch with Kiraku riding him her stomach even larger than before as he sucked her breast drinking her sweet sweet milk thrusting into her harder then he ever had" Blood...b-be careful I'm...due any-y day now" she said in a shallow smiled letting go of her nipple watching the milk flow from it as he chuckled his own breathing staggerin. "I would be inclined to... ngh...if you weren't the one tempting me or slamming into me so hard" he said with a raspy snicker. Kiraku leaned into him kissing Blood on the lips sucking his tongue briefly as he climaxed in her filling her womb yet again feeling her stomach lightly stretch from the cum filling her she laid her head down on his shoulder with him still inside laid his head back wrapping his arms around her his own body feeling her stomach gurgle and move from the baby as he chuckled " I think it annoys him now" he said jokingly. Kiraku chuckle feeling the baby move more frequently churning inside her nuzzling into his neck."I wouldn't be surprised that when he arrives the first thing he does is beat you up." Blood chuckled feeling their son kick in her stomach well enough for him to feel it. He glanced down at Kiraku who was giggling lightly looking up at him. " See he's already started" she said happily.


End file.
